Däumlings Blues
by chambermaid
Summary: Seltsamte Vorfälle, Haarsträubende Abenteuer. Remus hat Spaß. Severus eher nicht. Ob es allerdings Lupins Zimmerlinde gut tut? Hoffen wir das Beste. Komplett
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Puppen gehören JK Rowling, ich spiele nur damit. Und selbstverfreilich verdiene ich auch keine Mäuse äh Galleonen äh Geld.

**1. Kapitel**

"Interessant!" Ron Weasley beäugte das uralte in Leder gebundene Buch "Zaubersprüche für das sichere Heim von Malus Perhorridus". "Wer hätte gedacht, dass man darin was finden könnte, was sogar die Zwillinge übertrifft. Jetzt müssen wir es nur noch ausprobieren." Harry Potter hing halb über dem Tisch und las den entsprechenden Absatz noch einmal durch. "Glaubst du, wir schaffen das ohne Hermine?" fragte er zweifelnd. "Schließlich ist sie ja die Expertin für angewandte Magie und wir nur die jämmerlichen Assistenten. Im Zirkus ständen wir an der Zielscheibe und sie würfe die Messer." Ron wischte den Einwand mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung beiseite. Er wollte endlich auch mal was Tolles machen. Jetzt oder nie.

Sie warteten geduldig bis nach dem Unterricht. Heute würde die große Nummer steigen; eine Falle für unerwünschte Eindringlinge. Sie bestand aus einer verhexten Glasflasche, in welche der Besucher hineingezogen würde. Dabei wird der Delinquent entsprechend verkleinert. Ein weiterer Spruch des Flaschenbesitzers bringt die verhexte Person wieder auf Normalgröße zurück. Soweit die Theorie. Nun galt es nur noch ein geeignetes Opfer zu suchen. Neville oder Seamus wären geradezu ideal. Mit diesem Streich hoffte Ron in die erste Liga der Unholde von Hogwarts aufzusteigen.

Harry war sich dabei nicht ganz so sicher, versprach aber hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen. Vor allem durfte Hermine nichts mitkriegen, da sie sicher Zeter und Mordio schreien würde. Von wegen unreife Jungens und so weiter. Sie suchten sich eine stille Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum, wurden aber gestört, da Ginny und Dennis unbedingt in der gleichen Ecke Hausaufgaben machten. So wanderten sie nach draußen und fanden ein leeres Schulzimmer, das für ihre Zwecke unglaublich geeignet schien.

Neville heftete sich zu guter Letzt noch an ihre Fersen und da sie ihn nicht abschütteln konnten, nahmen sie ihn einfach als Beobachter mit. Er würde schon den Mund halten und schließlich brauchten sie noch jemand, der Seamus in das Zimmer locken würde. Mit großer Ernsthaftigkeit stellte Ron die Flasche auf und zog mit seinem Zauberstab den magischen Kreis. Dann sprach er mit dramatischer Betonung den Zauberspruch: "Kuntirigi hometo eniri!". Das bedeutete soviel wie "Schrumpfe den Mann, der reinkommt." Jetzt würde Neville, im Moment quasi "der Mann der rausgeht", einen in das Zimmer locken. Alles kein Problem.

Neville verließ wie verabredet den Raum. Dann hörten sie draußen Stimmen. "Das ging aber schnell." freute sich Harry. Sie hörten nur noch Neville panisch schreien "Nein, bitte nicht!". Dann riss jemand die Tür auf und die Falle macht ein Geräusch so ähnlich wie "Blubbbb" und in der Flasche war eine extrem verkleinerte Ausgabe von - Professor Severus Snape!

"Heilige Scheiße." sagte Ron. Harry schlug entsetzt die Hände vors Gesicht und Neville war nirgendwo mehr zu sehen. Harry hob die Flasche vorsichtig hoch. Snape starrte wütend heraus und sagte irgendetwas, was aber durch das Flaschenglas nicht hörbar war. Vielleicht war seine Stimme ja auch mit geschrumpft. "Kennst du den Gegenspruch?" fragte Harry. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wir müssen erst im Buch nachsehen." sagte er. "Dann mach!" schrie Harry nun auch in Panik. Ron öffnete mit zitternden Fingern das Buch und sah im Inhaltsverzeichnis nach. "Seite 366!" rief er erfreut und blätterte auf die entsprechende Seite. Plötzlich verfiel sein Gesicht und er quiekte förmlich "Die Seite fehlt! Harry, Harry was machen wir denn nun?" "Da gibts nur eins - wir müssen zu Dumbledore!" Ron machte ein winselndes Geräusch. "Bitte nicht." hauchte er, "ich will nicht exmatrikuliert werden." Harry überlegte. Ron hatte recht. Diesmal gäbe es sicher keine Extrawurst. "Wir gehen zu Lupin. Er ist Verteidigungslehrer, er wird wohl wissen, wie man mit sowas umgeht." Damit machte Harry eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung Snape-in-der-Flasche. Dann nahm er das Objekt des Anstoßes und setzte sich in Richtung Lupins Büro in Bewegung. Ron folgte zögerlich.


	2. 2 Kapitel

**2. Kapitel**

Unglaublich! Er hätte seinem ersten Impuls folgen und den Longbottom-Spinner laufen lassen sollen! Jetzt war es zu spät. Er war Opfer eines unausgegorenen Experiments von noch zwei größeren Spinnern. In dem Moment, wo er die Tür des Zimmers öffnete, spürte er ein heftiges Ziehen an Armen, Beinen und Ohren und plötzlich fand er sich in einem Glasgehäuse wieder. Zu allem Übel hatte er noch einen fulminanten Ausblick auf Harry Potters Nasenlöcher. Von unten!

Er hämmerte mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand seines durchsichtigen Gefängnisses. "Lasst mich raus ihr Dummköpfe, ihr werdet nachsitzen bis ihr 40 seid!" schrie er. Leider hörte ihn keiner. Das Glas verschluckte jeden Ton.

Dann wurde er hochgehoben und mit einem ziemlich dreckigen Taschentuch verdeckt. Severus Snape bemühte sich redlich, nicht in die Flasche zu reihern. Die ruckartigen Bewegungen des Behältnisses machten es ihm nicht gerade leicht. Mit Schaudern erwartete er seine Vorführung vor Dumbledore, denn zu dem ging die rasante Fahrt sicherlich. Er ließ sich verweifelt auf den Boden sinken und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden.

Remus Lupin hatte endlich des Tages Mühsal hinter sich gebracht und lungerte in seinem Büro herum. Noch 15 Minuten, dann würde er Feierabend haben. Diese 15 Minuten wollte er mit dem Buch "Sex, Drugs und Rock'n Roll - der Einfluss der Hippies auf die Zaubersprüche des ausgehenden Jahrhunderts" verbringen. Er goß sich gemütlich einen Kaffee ein und verfeinerte ihn mit einem ordentlichen Schuß Whisky. Gerade als er die Schlagsahne darauf hexte, sprang seine Tür auf und Ron und Harry brachen herein wie zwei Eber aus dem Unterholz.

Sie schnappten bedenklich nach Luft und versuchten beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen. "Professor, Professor - etwas Furchtbares, Sie uns helfen bitte!". Lupins Feierabend löste sich in Luft auf. "Jetzt beruhigt euch doch erst mal." versuchte er mit väterlicher Stimme. "So schlimm kanns doch nicht sein." Die Jungs atmeten noch einmal tief durch und dann schloß Ron die Bürotür. Harry kam auf Remus zu und stellte etwas auf seinen Schreibtisch. Das Etwas war mit einem ziemlich verschmuddelten Taschentuch zugedeckt. "Ja?" fragte Remus. Harry nahm das Taschentuch weg und Lupin erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

"Wir haben Snape verkorkt." stellte Harry nüchtern fest. "Professor Snape." korrigierte Lupin abwesend und beäugte fasziniert das Objekt. Snape hockte mißmutig in seinem Gefäß und würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Er sah ziemlich blaß aus. Wahrscheinlich war ihm schlecht von dem Hin- und Hergeschaukel auf dem Weg. Lupin fühlte einen kleinen Stich von Mitleid. "Danke, das ihr zu mir gekommen seid." sagte er, "Professor Dumbledore würde euch sicher rausschmeißen. Aber wir können es zusammen bestimmt wieder richten." ergänzte er optimistisch. "Wenn wir nun einfach die Flasche zerbrechen?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll, nachdem er die ganze Geschichte zu Gehör gebracht hatte. Lupin wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. "Glaube nicht, dass das so einfach ist. Wir müssen ein weiteres Exemplar des Buches auftreiben. Ich denke, Hermine hat bestimmt eine Idee. Bis dahin wird er sich gedulden müssen. Wir holen ihn erstmal aus der Flasche. Remus nahm einen Schürsenkel und bastelte eine provisorische Strickleiter. "Ein Glück, dass er so dürr ist." stellte Ron fest.

Snape nahm die Kletterhilfe dankbar an und saß schon wenige Sekunden später auf dem Flaschenrand. Böse funkelte er die drei Übeltäter an, was jedoch auf Grund seiner Größe nicht den gewünschten Effekt hatte. "Hätte ich mir denken können, dass sie etwas damit zu tun haben, Lupin." giftete er. Remus hob die Hände. "Ich wollte nur helfen." antwortete er gelassen. "Jetzt müssen wir erstmal gemeinsam überlegen, wie wir dich wieder groß kriegen, Severus." Snape seufzte. Er hatte sich auch schon seine Gedanken gemacht, aber leider ohne großen Erfolg.

"Sieht so aus, als müßten wir doch Albus bemühen." gab er zu. Harry und Ron tauschten einen entsetzten Blick. "Ich möchte mich entschuldigen." sagte Harry, "wir dachten wirklich nicht..."

Snape winkte entnervt ab. "Das wäre auch das erste Mal, Potter." erwiderte er. "Ich werde eine Exmatrikulierung von ihnen doch nicht bewirken können, also was soll's" Ron flüsterte: "Er ist bedeutend netter, wenn er kleiner er ist." Harry schoß ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. "Also Albus." sagte Lupin noch einmal und ging auf den Kamin zu. In dem Moment erschien der Direktor schon auf der Schwelle des Büros.

"Neville war so freundlich, mir von dem Vorfall zu berichten." sagte der alte Zauberer vorwurfsvoll. "Ihr hättet es mir ruhig gleich sagen können." Snape hatte sich auf den Radiergummi gesetzt und stand jetzt auf und ging an den Schreibtischrand. "Wir wollten sie nicht unnötig belasten, Direktor." sagte er von dort. "Wir können nur das Problem offenbar nicht sofort und selbst lösen." Albus beugte sich über den Schreibtisch und schaute den kleinen Snape belustigt an. "Donnerwetter, da waren sie aber gründlich." sagte er und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Snape zog ihn empört am Bart. Albus wurde sofort wieder ernst. "Was machen wir nun? Den Unterricht können wir erstmal ausfallen lassen. Das heißt Madam Pomfrey wird ein paar Stunden übernehmen und vielleicht Malfoy..." Ron und Harry stöhnten unisono. "Aber was wird mit Voldemort." fuhr Albus fort. "Wenn er ruft und es kommt keiner." Harry und Ron schauten sich voller Horror an.

"Wenn er ruft, dann gehe ich hin. Wenn er nicht direkt was von mir will, geht das. Er prüft nur, ob jemand fehlt. Wenn ich da bin, egal wie groß, ist alles okay." erklärte Snape. 'Ganz schön mutig.' fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. "Gut." sagte Albus. "alle verfügbaren Kräfte suchen einen Gegenspruch und Remus kümmert sich um dich, Severus. Du bleibst bei ihm, damit du nicht irgendwie unter die Räder kommst." Snape grunzte widerwillig, machte jedoch keine weiteren Einwände.


	3. 3 Kapitel

**3. Kapitel**

Albus nahm die zwei Missetäter gleich mit, um ihnen noch mal die Leviten zu lesen und ließ Snape und Lupin allein. Lupin streckte die flache Hand aus und sagte "Komm, wir gehen in mein Wohnzimmer, hier ist es nicht so gemütlich." Snape krabbelte gehorsam auf die ausgestreckte Handfläche und ließ sich wegtragen. Etwas anderes blieb ihm auch nicht übrig.

"Was mach ich jetzt bloß mit dir?" fragte Lupin rhetorisch und begann in seinen Schränken herumzusuchen. Er brachte eine Schokofrosch-Schachtel hervor und polsterte sie mit ein paar Kleenex. "Das könnte als Bett funktionieren, mein Lieber, wenigstens für diese Nacht." Snape inspizierte das Provisorium und ließ sich sogar herab, probezuliegen. Schließlich nahm er das Schachtelbett an. "Ich hole dir was zu essen und zu trinken. Du kannst ja schlecht so in die große Halle gehen. Schätze dein Zustand ist geheim." Snape machte ein verdrossenes Gesicht. "Vertraue auf Potter und Weasley, dann ist der geheime Zustand bald öffentlich." erwiderte er. "Ach was." meinte Lupin. "sie können dichthalten, wenn sie nur wollen." Snape seufzte wieder und ließ sich auf ein Papierknäuel fallen, das auf dem Tisch lag.

"Bin gleich zurück." rief Lupin fröhlich und ließ ihn allein. Snape seufzte. Es war nicht gerade leicht, sich mit den Gegebenheiten abzufinden. Bei Licht betrachtet, war er so gut wie tot. Schließlich würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Voldemort Wind von der Sache bekam. Er konnte ihn jetzt mit bloßen Händen zerquetschen. Oder einer seiner Schergen. Egal. Jede Katze konnte ihn fressen, jede Eule. Verdammt. Verdammt. VERDAMMT!

Er suchte etwas, das er zerstören konnte, fand aber nur Unsinn auf Lupins Tisch. Typisch. Dieser Werwolf hatte nur Blödsinn in seinem Besitz. In der Mitte stand ein kleines Spielzeugauto. Muggelproduktion, na klar. Snape versuchte, ob er wohl hineinklettern könne. Fantastisch. Es klappte. Er ließ sich auf den erstaunlich wirklichkeitsgetreuen Sitz fallen und vergrub sich in seinen Überlegungen. Er würde einen Ausweg finden, komme was wolle.

Am Lehrertisch herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung. Die meisten hatten von dem Unfall erfahren, mochten aber keine Witze darüber machen. Lupin ließ seinen Blick über die Kinder schweifen. Dort schien sich die Sache nicht rumgesprochen zu haben, denn es war alles ruhig. Er suchte Harry und nickte ihm zu. Der Junge schien völlig verstört. Hermine redete ununterbrochen auf ihn ein. Remus konnte nur vermuten, was es war. Er führte seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen und bedeutete den beiden ruhig zu sein. Hermine schaute kurz auf und verstummt.

Remus begann ein paar Kleinigkeiten einzupacken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel so ein Däumling wohl essen würde. Er fühlte sich ein wenig überfordert, aber Albus war überdeutlich gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er ja zu Snape kein gutes Verhältnis, im Gegenteil er mußte sich jede annähernd freundliche Geste hart erarbeiten, aber sein gutmütiger Charakter ließ es nicht zu, den anderen einfach sitzen zu lassen. Und dann war da ja noch der Orden...

Trotz allem würde er Severus am nächsten Tag sich selbst überlassen, denn er hatte schon seit langem einen Ausflug nach London geplant. "Ich gehe morgen in die Winkelgasse." erklärte er, während Snape an einem Krümel Sandwich kaute. "Soll ich vielleicht was mitbringen." Snape lachte bitter. "Wenn Madam Malkin Anziehsachen in meiner Größe hat." sagte er müde. "Vielleicht kann sie was schrumpfen. " meinte Remus und bedauerte das sofort. Snape ging nicht weiter darauf ein. "Hat die Granger schon was rausgefunden?" fragte er stattdessen. Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie hat ein paar Bücher übers Magiweb bestellt. "Müssten Ende der Woche dasein." Snape war nicht erfreut. "Bis Ende der Woche hat mich die Katz gefressen." murmelte er. "Ich hoffe nur, es ist nicht gerade McGonnagal. Den Triumph gönne ich ihr nicht." Lupin begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. "Wir sind hier nicht beim Gestiefelten Kater." beruhigte er seinen Kollegen. "Minerva kann sich als Animagus sicher soweit beherrschen, dass sie keine Fakultätsmitglieder frisst." Sicher war er da allerdings nicht, zumal er selbst... Er wollte gar nicht an den nächsten Vollmond denken, er hoffte, dass sich das Problem bis dahin gelöst haben würde.

Am nächsten Tag streifte Lupin durch die Läden der Winkelgasse, bekam einen befremdlichen Blick und eine Absage von Madam Malkin und war demzufolge enttäuscht. Er kam auf die Idee, der Muggelseite von London einen Besuch abzustatten. Lupin war ein begeisterter Anhänger verschiedener Muggelerfindungen, so zum Beispiel des Fastfoods. Er steuerte eine McDonalds-Filiale an und bestellte sich eine Juniortüte. Er war nämlich auch den kleinen Gimmicks verfallen, die damit einherkamen. Diesmal geschah etwas, das er nachher als Vorsehung einstufen würde. Neben einem lustigen Plüschhund war noch ein Werbeprospekt eines Ladens dabei. In diesem Laden, so erfuhr er bei der Lektüre wurden unglaublich angesagte Puppen verkauft und - Bingo! - Kleidung dafür. Remus war sich sicher, dass diese Klamotten seinem Kollegen ohne weiteres passen würden. Schnell würgte er seinen Hamburger mit Pommes und das dazugehörige Getränk hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Laden war grellpink ausgestattet und Remus wurde schon unruhig, da er Angst hatte, dass es nur knallbunte Klamotten gäbe. Dann fand er jedoch das Regal mit der GI-Ausrüstung. "Cool" murmelte er, "das würde Alastor gefallen." Er nahm dennoch einen Tarnanzug mit und machte sich auf die Suche nach schwarzen Klamotten. Er besah sich prüfend den Smoking (Opera-Ken) und stellte ihn wieder hin. Dann kam die Rettung! Gothic-Ken ein absolut abgefahrenes Modell, das wie für Snape geschaffen schien. Remus packte gleich zwei davon ein. Dann ergatterte er noch Gute-Nacht-Ken, ein Seidenpyjama und Hells-Angel-Ken, eine Lederausrüstung. Als er sich weiter im Laden umsah, erkannte er zu seiner großen Freude, dass es auch Möbel gab. Er kaufte noch einen Sessel, ein kuschliges Himmelbett und eine Badewanne. Snape soll es an nichts fehlen, dachte er. Man kann schließlich nicht wissen, wie lange der Zustand noch anhält. Er trabte glücklich zur Kasse und knallte seine Phoenix-Card auf den Tisch.

Wieder in Hogwarts suchte er zunächst seinen Tisch nach Snape ab, fand ihn aber nicht gleich. Schließlich fand er ihn in der Krone seiner Zimmerlinde. Er schien auf der Astgabel zu schlafen. Vorsichtig pflückte er ihn mit zwei spitzen Fingern vom Baum und legte ihn in das neugekaufte Himmelbett. Snape wachte nicht mal auf. 'Er schläft soviel.' dachte Remus besorgt, 'Das ist wohl kein gutes Zeichen.' Er stellte den kleinen Sessel neben das Bett und legte die Klamotten darauf. Dann machte er sich seufzend an das Durchlesen der neuesten Drittklässleraufsätze. Beim zehnten Gefasel über die Gefährlichkeit von Norwegischen Stachelbuckeln wachte Snape auf. Er sah sich erstaunt um und bewunderte sein neues Bett. "Remus!" rief er und suchte seinen Horizont nach dem Werwolf ab. "Hier." brummte Lupin und klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Tisch. Snape sprang aus dem Himmelbett und kam herüber. "Danke." sagte er, "das Bett ist ja fast besser als mein großes. Wo hast du das her? Und " hier kam ein erstaunter Aufschrei, "den Sessel, die Klamotten. Wow." Remus war überrascht, er hatte eigentlich keine Freundlichkeiten von Snape erwartet. "Es gibt einen eigenen Snape-Laden in London." erklärte er. Severus sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Du flunkerst." meinte er dann unsicher. Lupin wunderte sich immer mehr. Sollte die Verkleinerung auch eine Verkleinerung von Snapes Bösartigkeit bewirkt haben?

Was ihn weiterhin beunruhigte war, dass Snape fast den ganzen Tag schlief. Wenn er in den Pausen in sein Büro kam, wunderte er sich über die Stille auf seinem Schreibtisch. Bis er herausfand, dass sein Miniaturgast in seinem Himmelbettchen vor sich hin schnarchte. Als er diesen Fakt bei Dumbledore erwähnte, meinte dieser nur: "Er wird Schlaf nachholen, das kann doch nur gut sein. Vielleicht ist ihm auch nur langweilig. Er kann ja deinen Schreibtisch nicht so einfach verlassen. Pinkelt er eigentlich in deine Zimmerlinde?" Darauf wusste Remus keine Antwort oder wollte sie auch nicht wissen. Jedenfalls erdachte er eine kleine Ablenkung für Snape. "Wie wäre es, wenn du mich zum Unterricht begleitest?" fragte er ihn am nächsten Tag. "Wieso sollte ich das tun und als was willst du mich dort haben? Als allgmeines Gespött?" antwortete Snape gereizt. "Die Kinder wissen nichts von deinem ähemm Zustand, sie denken du bist im Auftrag von Dumbledore unterwegs. Dein Vertreter ist übrigens ein absoluter Stinkstiefel, so dass dein Beliebtheitsgrad irgendwie gestiegen ist." Snape lachte hellauf. "Weil ich nicht da bin. Abwesende werden schnell verklärt. Und das Trio plus Longbottom? Halten die dicht?" Remus klärte ihn auf: "Die vier haben solche Gewissensbisse, sie trauen sich kaum noch aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich habe ihnen die allerschlimmsten Strafen angedroht, wenn auch nur der Schimmer einer Andeutung ihre Münder verlässt." "Und das wäre?" fragte Snape lauernd. "Sie müssen dich Tag und Nacht unterhalten." erklärte Remus. Er legte seine Hand flach auf den Tisch und winkte mit der anderen, um Snape zum Draufklettern zu bewegen. "Keiner wird dich sehen, ich tue dich einfach in meine Hemdtasche."

Remus öffnete die Tür zum Klassenzimmer und warf einen abschätzennden Blick auf die Klasse. Ravenclaw / Gryffindor-Mischung, also eine eher leichte Aufgabe. Ron und Harry saßen wie immer in der dritten Reihe am Fenster, Hermine und Neville gleich dahinter. "Guten Morgen, Klasse" sagte er. Da schoss schon eine Hand der Ravenclaw Mandy Brocklehurst empor. "Ja?" fragte er freundlich. "Sir, wissen sie zufällig wann Professor Snape wieder zurückkommt?" fragte das Mädchen. In Remus' Hemdtasche zappelte etwas. "Nein, leider bin ich in Professor Snapes Angelegenheiten nicht involviert." erwiderte Remus. Etwas zwickte ihn heftig in Herzhöhe. "Au!" entfuhr es ihm.

Er machte ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Gesicht und begann mit dem Unterricht. "Snape ist mit hier." flüsterte Ron aufgeregt. "Sh!" machte Hermine. "Ich habe gesehen, wie die Brusttasche von Lupins Hemd sich bewegt hat." wisperte er weiter. "Sh!" machte Hermine wieder. "Kann auch irgend ein schwarzmagisches Tier sein." murmelte Harry.

Remus sprach weiter über die Bekämpfung von wetterverändenden Zaubern, als wäre nichts geschehen. Ein leichtes Vibrieren seiner Hemdtasche zeigte an, dass Snape mal wieder eingeschlafen war.

Nach der Stunde trödelte Harry absichtlich länger, um mit Lupin ein paar Worte wechseln zu können. "Sir," sagte er vorsichtig "haben sie schon eine Lösung gefunden? Ich weiß, dass Hermine fast Tag und Nacht über ihren Büchern hängt, aber irgendwie ist das wie verhext." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Euch sollte man alle in ein Erziehungsheim für sperrige Muggel-Kinder stecken." erklärte Remus' Hemdtasche plötzlich. "Sind sie Bauchredner, Sir?" fragte Dennis Creevey, der zufällig gerade vorbeikam. "Ja." antwortete Remus so ernst es eben ging. "Komm mit in mein Büro Harry. Du hast doch jetzt frei?" Harry nickte.


	4. 4 Kapitel

**4. Kapitel**

Erleichtert ließen sie sich auf die Stühle im Büro sinken. "Das war knapp." meinte Harry. Remus befreite Snape aus seiner Hemdtasche und setzte ihn auf dem Schreibtisch ab. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach sprechen, wenn andere dabei sind. Jetzt zwingt mich Creevey wahrscheinlich mit der Nummer beim nächsten Halloween aufzutreten!" schimpfte Remus vor sich hin. Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf seinem Sessel nieder. "Wenn schon. Es gibt schlimmere Probleme als Creeveys Wohlbefinden. In vier Tagen ist Vollmond." Lupin schluckte. Natürlich wusste er das. "Ich habe noch Trank für drei Tage, ich wollte ihn erst kurz vorher..." Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Albus muss ran. Oder Granger. Ich kann ihnen ja helfen und die Beschwörungen kann ich auch sprechen. Nimm deinen Trank, heute nachmittag brauen wir." Remus ging an sein kleines schwarzes Schränkchen und holte seine Wolfsbannflasche heraus. Er machte seine Dosis warm und schluckte sie mit einem Mal hinunter. Harry sah mitfühlend wie er sich danach heftig schüttelte. "Je nun, was helfen soll, muss nicht schmecken." kommentierte Snape den Vorfall.

"Ron hat seine Mutter gefragt, ob sie nämliches Buch auch hat. Sie will mal nachsehen. Leider konnten wir nicht richtig deutlich machen wie eilig es ist, sonst hätten wir uns verdächtig gemacht." erzählte Harry. Remus klopfte ihm wohlwollend auf die Schulter. "Fein gemacht. Ich werde mit Molly reden, dann gehts schneller." "Potter, machen sie sich endlich auf die Socken und schicken sie Granger zu uns rauf. Wir wollen heute noch fertig werden." grummelte Snape. "Jawohl Sir" antwortete Harry und machte sich auf den Weg. Wenige Minuten später erschien Hermine, atemlos aber hochmotiviert. Gemeinsam gingen sie in Snapes Labor, wo Dumbledore sich schon eingefunden hatte. "Setz mich auf die Arbeitsplatte." befahl Snape barsch und bekam diesen Wunsch auch prompt erfüllt. Er begann hektisch hin- und herzulaufen und laut vor sich hin zu brabbeln. "Also wir brauchen: einen Kessel Größe 3, nehmt den da hinten, das ist Edelstahl, dann die Kräuter und die Zehennägel eines mittelgroßen Yeti, etwas Wasser aus einer Quelle, die nach Süden zeigt und Tärä! ein Viertelliter reinen Alkohol. Sucht das Zeug erstmal zusammen und dann machen wir weiter." Albus und Hermine beeilten sich, den Befehlen nachzukommen. "Er ist irgendwie - aufgekratzt, finden Sie nicht auch, Herr Direktor?" Albus nickte und flüsterte: "Ich frage mich, ob man diesen Gemütszustand auf den Zauberspruch zurückführen kann, oder ob es an was anderem liegt."

Viel Zeit, den Gedanken weiterzuverfolgen hatten sie nicht, denn Severus wurde bereits ungeduldig. "Wo bleibt ihr denn?" nörgelte er sofort.

"Da sind wir schon." antwortete Hermine schuldbewusst und begann, die Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge hinzulegen. Albus nahm das Journal mit der Aufschrift "Wolfsbann RJL" aus dem Regal und begann das Rezept vorzulesen. "Also zuerst werden die Zehennägel pulverisiert und zusammen mit dem Wermut geröstet, dann kommt das Wasser dazu, ein Zauberspruch und 4 Minuten auf kleiner Flamme köcheln." "Richtig." bestätigte Severus. Hermine beeilte sich, den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Sie machte dabei ihr verkniffenes heute muss alles klappen Gesicht. Severus hatte sich rittlings auf Lupins Daumen gestetzt und umschlang diesen nun auch mit beiden Armen. Remus fand diesen Anblick ziemlich erotisch und sagte demzufolge nichts dazu.

Dumbledore sprach die erste Beschwörung. "Nun, die Kräuter in der vorgegeben Reihenfolge hinzufügen und den Alkohol zusammen mit dem nächsten Zauberspruch hineingeben. Weiterköcheln." las er vor _"Zum Abschluss sollte der Zaubertrankmeister persönlich hineinpinkeln, da dies den Geschmack entscheidend verbessert."_ las Albus weiter. "BITTE!" fuhr Lupin auf. Severus drehte sich lässig auf seinem Daumen um. "Das ist ein Scherz, Mann." Lupin war sich da nicht so sicher. Hermine kicherte respektlos. Albus zwinkerte über seine Halbmondbrille. Selbst Snape versteckte ein Lachen unter einem kleinen Husten.

Remus war beleidigt. So eine üble Bande! Machen einfach Spass mit Werwölfen! Nach allem, was er für Snape in den letzten Stunden getan hatte! "Na warte Snape" sagte er, "Du wirst deine Witze noch bereuen." "Ach was?" antwortete dieser, "nimm es einfach als Revanche für Longbottoms Oma und deren rote Handtasche." Lupin bewegte diese Antwort einmal quer durch seine Gedankengänge und ließ sie dann gelten. Wie soll man auch einen Mann anschreien, der in die Hemdtasche passt.

Severus räkelte sich weiter auf Lupins Daumen herum und gab Kommandos an Hermine. Mittlerweile ähnelte der Trank schon genau der graugrünen Brühe, die Lupin jeden Monat trinken musste. "Nicht mehr lange." erklärte Snape, "dann ist das Zeug fertig. Nur noch ein kurzer Test und wir können es auf Flaschen ziehen."

Hermine war so aufgeregt und hocherfreut, endlich etwas Vernünftiges machen zu dürfen, dass sie unbewusst vor sich hin summte. "Muggelpop ist das Letzte." knurrte Snape. "Lass sie doch. Junge Menschen sollten ihrer Lebensfreude Ausdruck geben dürfen." erwiderte Lupin. "Ach ja? Aber nicht in MEINEM Labor. Sie kann mir dir den Mond anheulen, aber nicht in MEINEM Labor herumsummen!" Lupin verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Ihr werdet euch nicht zu lange in diesem Labor aufhalten." mischte sich Albus ein. "In einer Stunde ist ein Treffen des Ordens bei mir. Und ihr werdet beide teilnehmen, wir müssen eine Lösung für Severus finden, vielleicht wissen die Auroren etwas." Snape wurde plötzlich sehr sehr still. Er wollte nicht, dass die anderen ihn so sahen. "Darf ich in deine Tasche?" flüsterte er Lupin zu. Remus schaute auf seinen Daumen, der noch immer mit Snape geschmückt war. "Du kannst als mein Fingerring gehen." flüsterte er zurück. Snape gab einen gereizten Laut von sich. "Du willst doch nicht, dass ich mich auf Dumbledores Tisch verlaufe." wisperte er. Lupin musste nun doch lachen. "Es ist besser, sie sehen gleich was los ist. Oder willst du die Attraktion des Abends werden?" "Ich war schon zu oft die - Attraktion des Abends." stellte Snape verbittert fest.

Remus ging darauf nicht weiter ein, was sollte er auch dazu sagen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, wie Snape des öfteren von den Todesser-Treffen zurückkam. Leider hielt das Albus nicht davon ab, ihn immer wieder hinzuschicken. Kingsley hatte sich mehr als einmal beschwert, dass es doch keine Art sei, seinen Freund immer wieder diesen Gefahren auszusetzen, zumal nicht allzuviel dabei herauskam. Kingsley pflegte allerdings immer 'Kamerad' zu sagen. Als ob nicht jeder wüßte...

"Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Shacklebolt." fragte Remus plötzlich, seinen Gedankengängen nachgebend. "Was soll mit ihm sein. Er ist groß, schwarz und sexy." antwortete Snape. "Ich meinte, bist du fest mit ihm zusammen?" Ganz schön mutig, diese Frage, fand Remus für sich selbst und klopfte sich im Geiste anerkennend auf die Schulter. Snape schaute ihn jedoch an, als habe er gerade den Verstand verlorgen. "Was bitte, geht dich das an, Lupin?" "Ich wollte meine Chance nicht verpassen." erwiderte dieser keck. Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mit dir, selbst wenn..." Remus wurde ein ganzes Bündel Aufmerksamkeit: "Selbst wenn, was?" fragte er begierig. Snape winkte ab. "Trag mich in Dumbledores Büro." antwortete er defensiv. "Wir wollen doch nichts verpassen."

Sie kamen keine Minute zu spät. Gerade hatten sich Moody, Tonks und Shacklebolt hingesetzt und soeben trafen einige Weasleays ein. Zum Glück für Snape nur Arthur, Molly und Bill. Nach und nach kamen noch Emmeline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, der mal wieder besoffen war, und Minerva. "Das dürften alle sein." stellte Albus trocken fest, "ich habe die Kinder heute mal weggelassen, die wissen Bescheid und können im Moment nicht helfen. Unser Problem steht auf Remus' Handfläche. Die Jungs haben eine Flaschenfalle gebaut und zwar aus diesem Buch." er hob den Band hoch. "Leider ist die Seite mit dem Gegenspruch herausgerissen und konnte nicht mehr gefunden werden. Meine Frage ist nun, wer kennt den Gegenspruch oder wer weiß, wo noch so ein Buch aufzutreiben ist?".

Die Ordensmitglieder reagierten unterschiedlich auf den kleinen Snape. Molly gab ein schockiertes Japsen von sich, Arthur nahm seine Brille heraus, Mundungus nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, die drei Auroren begannen leise miteinander zu diskutieren. Snape hatte inzwischen Kingsley erreicht und war auf seinen Daumen geklettert. Er umarmte ihn mit einem traurigen Seufzer. Kingsley hob seinen Zeigefinger und strich sacht über Severus' Rücken. "Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin." sagte er. 'Du hast das Liebling vergessen.' dachte Remus grimmig. Er konnte es dem Zwei-Meter-Mann nicht verzeihen, dass dieser durch einen einzigen Kurzurlaub all seine Bemühungen um Severus zunichte gemacht hatte.

Alastor Moody ergriff als erster Auror das Wort. "Solche Unfälle sind in der letzten Zeit schon öfter mal vorgekommen. Wir müssten zuerst die Flasche untersuchen. Kann sein, dass die Flüssigkeit, die vorher drin war auf die Permanenz der Verkleinerung einen Einfluss hat." Remus erbot sich die Flasche zu holen. "Wir nehmen sie mit und lassen sie von unseren Spezialisten untersuchen. Was passiert, wenn Du-weisst-schon-wer ruft?" fragte Kingsley. "Schwer zu sagen." antwortete Snape. "Wie schon mal gesagt, er prüft nicht jeden einzelnen Anwesenden, sondern er hat eine Möglichkeit zu erkennen, ob alle Gerufenen da sind. Das bedeutet, wenn er mich nicht persönlich sprechen will, kann ich mich irgendwo verstecken und gelte als anwesend. Im Saum eines Todessermantels oder in einer Kapuze zum Beispiel." Ein Raunen ging durch die Anwesenden. Molly machte große Augen. "Aber ist das nicht unglaublich gefährlich?" fragte sie ängstlich. "Nicht schlimmer als sonst." antwortete Snape trocken.

Ein betretenes Schweigen entstand. Dumbledore ergriff schließlich wieder das Wort und meinte: "Da wir im Moment nichts weiter tun können.." Kingsley fuhr empört auf. "Wie wäre es, wenn Voldemort irgendwie erführe, dass Severus zur Zeit nicht zur Verfügung steht. Wenn er einen Hinweis bekäme, dass er irgendwie krank ist oder was? Das muss doch machbar sein. Oder bin ich hier der Einzige, der sich Sorgen macht? Verdammt!" er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und hatte dabei Severus auf seinem Daumen vergessen, der dabei in die Höhe geschleudert wurde und unsaft auf der Tischplatte landete. "Autsch!" rief er. "Tschuldige." brummte Kingsley, ließ ihn wieder auf seine Handfläche und hob ihn hoch.

Severus lehnte sich nach vorn und küsste seinen Freund auf die Unterlippe. Diese Geste wirkte gleichzeitig grotesk und rührend, was Molly beinahe die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte Severus zu Kingsley. "Ich werde das schon schaffen, irgendwie."

Damit gingen sie auseinander. Remus nahm Snape wieder mit in sein Büro. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, das Gespräch von vorhin fortzusetzen.

"Kann es sein, dass du in deiner kleineren Ausgabe bedeutend freundlicher bist, als sonst?" fragte er ihn als er ihn auf dem Tisch wieder absetzte.

Snape schaute ihn von unten herauf an und fing gleich an zu schreien: "Das ist genau wie bei dir! Weil mir nichts anderes übrig bleibt! Jeder kann mich ohne viel Federlesens zerquetschen oder irgendwas. Genau wie bei dir! Du bist auch nur so scheißfreundlich, weil man sonst sagen würde, guckt mal der Werwolf, die alte Bestie. Ist das nicht so!"

Remus war entsetzt. Dachte er das tatsächlich? Andererseits, wenn er seine Gefühle so analysierte, war etwas Wahres dran. Aber das würde er natürlich niemals zugeben.

"Das stimmt nicht." sagte er ruhig. "Ich habe ein ausgeglichenes, freundliches Wesen." beharrte er. Snape grinste maliziös. "Ja ja und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann." antwortete er. "Du bist kurz vor Vollmond genauso nervös und gereizt wie jeder andere Werwolf auch. Und du kannst die Kinder in der Zeit nicht ausstehen. Du nimmst Baldrian und Kava Kava gleichzeitig, um nicht auszurasten. Stimmts oder hab ich recht?"

Remus blieb keine Wahl. Er nickte stumm. "Wieso kennst du mich so gut?" fragte er erstaunt. "Ich habe Augen im Kopf, ich habe Werwölfe notgedrungen studiert und ich weiß, was ich an deiner Stelle täte."

Snape spazierte auf dem Tisch hin und her. "Das bringt mich direkt zu deiner Frage von vorhin. Wie war sie gleich nochmal?" Remus seufzte. "Grob gesagt, was habe ich nicht, was Kingsley offensichtlich hat?"

Snape grinste wieder. Das war sein Element. "Du weißt überhaupt nichts über mich. Du bildest dir nur ein, dass du mich kennst. Ich habe irgendwie einen sentimentalen Wert für dich, wegen Black. Du hast den Glauben, wir wären die letzten Menschen in deiner Welt." Remus musste zugeben, das was dran war. "Aber dem ist nicht so. Du kennst mich überhaupt nicht. Ich bin eine Zufallsbekanntschaft. Das wir gemeinsam die Schulbank gedrückt haben, macht uns nicht zu engen Bekannten. Kingsley hat mich sein halbes Berufsleben lang gejagt. Wir haben eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit! Ihm brauche ich nichts vorzumachen und mich auch nicht zu verstellen. Er kennt jede einzelne Facette meine Geschichte genau und er muß mich nicht ausfragen oder analysieren. Er ist einfach da und ich bin einfach da. Keine Fragen, keine Verdächtigungen, keine Alpträume. So einfach ist das."

Einfach und unverbindlich? Remus wollte nicht glauben, das dies das höchste Ziel für eine Beziehung war. Er nickte vor sich hin. "Meinst du nicht auch, es ist sinnlos, wenn wir immer alles auf später verschieben?" fragte er zaghaft. "Immer heißt es nach dem Krieg, wenn der Du-weißt-schon-wer endlich besiegt ist... Was ist wenn wir das alle nicht mehr erleben?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann kann ich's auch nicht ändern. Bis jetzt ging's doch gut, oder?"

Snape griff sich plötzlich an seinen Unterarm. "Da haben wirs. Rufst du mir eine Eule bitte?" Remus hatte plötzlich eiskalte Panik. Er zitierte eine Schuleule her und Snape setzte sich auf ihren Rücken. "Viel Glück" wisperte Remus und ließ die beiden aus dem Fenster. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Direktor.


	5. 5 Kapitel

In diesem Kapitel gibt es einen Gastauftritt des Getränkes "Feuervogel". Irres Zeug. Von früher. Hat Vollrauschgarantie. Zauberer können das aber vertragen. Der dunkle Lord trägt Sockenhalter. Wer hätte das gedacht. Und ... vielen Dank für die netten Reviews!

**5. Kapitel**

Snape lies seine Eule frei und sah sich um. Hier war der richtige Platz nun kam es darauf an, ob er apparieren konnte oder nicht. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und es klappte!

Das Treffen war auf einem kleinen öden Plateau irgendwo im schottischen Hochland. Der bald volle Mond beschien die Szenerie. Verdammt! Es würde schwer sein, sich irgendwo geeignet zu verstecken.

Die ersten Kapuzenmänner stellten sich gerade im Kreis auf. Der dunkle Lord war noch nicht da, die kleinen Grüppchen sprachen leiste miteinander. "Mein Sohn Draco" hörte Snape beiläufig "ist sich sicher, dass dieses Potter-Balg bald per Luftpost an den dunklen Lord geliefert wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie er das anstellen will, aber ich habe Vertrauen. Er wird einmal ein guter Todesser." Ah, Lucius hat seinen Spross wieder mal mit etwas beauftragt. 'Könnte er auch mal mit mir absprechen.' dachte Snape zornig.

Was diese Männer wohl von ihm denken würden, wenn sie ihn entdeckten, im GI-Tarnanzug von Ken und nur wenige Zentimeter groß? Er schob diesen Gedanken beiseite.

Leise schlich er sich durch das Heidekraut näher an den Ring der Todesser heran. Zum Glück war es keines dieser Treffen, wo jeder seinen festen Platz einzunehmen hatte. Er versuchte von seinem Standpunkt aus zu erkennen, wer da vor ihm stand. Rechts Lucius, daneben Crabbe und dann MacNair, Goyle und noch ein paar andere. Er huschte schnell unter Goyles Umhang und kletterte in den Saum.

Ein Glück, dass Mrs. Goyle es nicht so mit den Nähzaubern hat. Dafür konnte sie aber irre Cocktails mixen. Im losen Saum von Goyle war er erstmal sicher. Was jedoch, wenn ausgerechnet Goyle heute den Unwillen des dunklen Lords auf sich zog? Ein Cruciatus auf Goyle hätte schlimme Folgen für Snape!

Snape hatte nicht viel Zeit, sich damit zu beschäftigen, denn besagter Lord erschien nun in der Mitte des Kreises. "Willkommen meine treuen Gefährten!" tönte er. Snape machte im Saum von Goyles Robe ein kleines Kotzgeräusch. "Ich habe euch hergerufen, weil ich mit euch Dinge von höchster Wichtigkeit zu besprechen habe." "Blah Blah Blah" flüsterte Snape im Saum. Lucius sah sich prüfend um, schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Lord zu.

Snape kam eine höchst verwegene Idee. Er kletterte in dem rauen schwarzen Stoff nach oben, bis er Goyles Schulter erreicht hatte. Dort versteckte er sich in der Kapuze.

Der dunkle Lord redete derweil weiter und erging sich in den üblichen Tiraden gegen Muggel, Muggelfreunde und alle diese Dinge, die ihm nicht passten.

Snape flüsterte ins Goylsche Ohr: "aber du bist doch auch zur Hälfte Muggel!". Goyle erstarrte kurz und sagte unwillkürlich laut: "Aber du bist doch auch zur Hälfte Muggel!". Snape machte, dass er von Goyle herunterkam und schlich sich durch das Heidekraut an den dunklen Lord heran, der mit gezogenem Zauberstab drohen auf Goyle zukam. "Waas?" brüllte der dunkle Lord. Goyle schluckte entsetzt. Er konnte sich seinen Fauxpas nicht erklären. "Ich - Ich hatte eine Stimme im Kopf." stotterte er ängstlich. Snape hatte inzwischen den dunklen Lord erreicht und klammerte sich an dessen Sockenhalter.

"Stimme im Kopf?" fragte der dunkle Lord gefährlich leise. "So so. Stimme." Goyle nickte heftig. "Sie war plötzlich da, Mylord. Aus dem Nichts!" Voldemort schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Melde dich bei Heiler Campbell. Ich sehe von einer Bestrafung ab. Das ist mir einfach zu blöd." Snape war ziemlich beeindruckt, dass der Lord dies einfach so durchgehen ließ. Plötzlich kratzte sich besagter Lord mit dem Zauberstab am Bein. Snape hangelte sich von einem Sockenhalter zum anderen. 'Auch keine Freude, die bleichen Flossen des mächtigsten Schwarzmagiers der Neuzeit zu betrachten.' huschte es ihm durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich schien der Lord wieder auf das Eigentliche zurückzukommen. "Morgen abend wird die Gruppe Sieben im Laden der Muggelfreunde Guillen & Kimberley ein wenig Verwirrung stiften. Diese jämmerlichen Ersatzzauberer verkaufen dort tatsächlich Muggelartefakte. Ich möchte Blut sehen!"

Er fummelte wieder mit seinem Zauberstab ins Hosenbein. Snape duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht von des Lords Werkzeug getroffen zu werden. Insgeheim gratulierte er sich zynisch zu der Schnapsidee, ausgerechnet im Hosenbein von Voldemort Zuflucht zu suchen, aber das ließ sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Immerhin würde der Lord nicht sein eigenes Bein mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegen und ein Avada Kedavra war auch eher unwahrscheinlich. Snape musste wider Willen kichern. Wenn es auch nicht bequem war, so war es doch irgendwie im Moment der sicherste Ort der Welt.

"Und nun" fuhr der Lord mit einem weiteren unauffälligen Kratzversuch fort, "geht und kümmert euch um eure Aufgaben. Ich gehe, hier gibt es zu viele Ameisen." Snape ließ blitzartig den Sockenhalter los und versteckte sich erneut im Heidekraut.

Die Todesser stoben leise murmelnd auseinander. Severus überhörte noch Goyles Lamento: "Ich bin doch nicht verrückt, oder?", das wahrscheinlich an Crabbe und Lucius gerichtet war.

Dann machte, dass er davonkam. Er duckte sich wieder in das Heidekraut und apparierte in den verbotenen Wald. 'Ein Glück, dass dieser Tarnanzug so gut für das schottische Hochland geeignet ist.' dachte er gerade, als ein neues Unheil nahte.

Das hatte ein riesengroße Schnauze und sabberte wie ein Wasserfall. Mit einem erfreuten Grunzen nahm Fang den Miniaturprofessor ins Maul. "Fang! Fahang!" rief Hagrid und suchte seinen Hund. "Was hasse denn im Maul, du Freßsack?" fragt Hagrid und griff beherzt zwischen Fangs enormes Gebiss und brachte den sudelnassen Professor zum Vorschein.

Hagrid wusste nichts von dem Vorfall und war dementsprechend perplex. "Sachen sie mal, Professer wie machen'se denn das, so klein zu sein?" Severus schüttelte sich vor Ekel und schnappte: "Na was denken sie denn, Hagrid? Ich habe ein Verkleinerungspulver erfunden. Das nehme ich jeden Morgen, damit ich nicht mehr arbeiten muss!" "Echt?" antwortete Hagrid beeindruckt.

"Natürlich nicht. Das ist ein verfluchter Streich ihres lieben Freundes Potter! Tragen sie mich bitte zum Schloß, Direktor Dumbledore erwartet meinen Bericht." Hagrid sagte darauf nichts und trottete folgsam mit dem Professor in seiner Riesenpranke zu Dumbledores Büro.

Severus Snape, vollgesabbert und ziemlich aufgebracht, wurde auf dem Tisch des Direktors abgesetzt. Dumbledore reichte ihm eine Serviette, damit er sich wenigstens etwas abtrocknen konnte. "Es war gar nicht so schlimm. Ich bin die Aufgabe - potteresk angegangen." meldete er seinem Chef. "Potteresk? Was ist das denn?" fragte Dumbledore amüsiert. "Ich habe mich kopfüber ohne nachzudenken reingestürzt und mich dann von Professor Snape retten lassen." antwortete Snape gelassen. "Der dunkle Lord hat eine Truppe auf den Laden von Guillen & Kimberley angesetzt. Morgen abend, Gruppe Sieben. Also Bellatrix und ihre beiden Männer sowie zwei nicht näher bekannte Rekruten." Dumbledore nickte: "Danke, das hast du großartig hingekriegt, Severus. Ich schicke ein paar Auroren hin. Hagrid bringt dich jetzt zu Remus, da kannst du endlich frische Klamotten anziehen. Er hat sich große Sorgen gemacht übrigens."

"Ach tatsächlich?" Der Werwolf, wer hätte das gedacht? Hagrid stapfte mit Snape im Gepäck zu Remus' Wohnung. Dieser sprang auf, als an seine Tür geklopft wurde. "Tach Meister Lupin. Bring' hier den kleinen Herrn Professor." röhrte Hagrid. "Psst!" machte Lupin. "Was für ein Glück, dass er endlich wieder zu Hause ist. Setz ihn auf den Tisch da." Hagrid ließ Snape endlich laufen. Der wankte erschöpft auf seinen Sessel zu und plumpste hinein. "Uff" sagte er.

Lupin holte die Badewanne und füllte sie mit warmem Wasser plus Schaumbad. Er stellte zwei Bücher rundherum, um Snape seine Privatsphäre zu lassen und wies einladend auf das provisorische Badezimmer. "Huh." sagte Snape, "das ist auch bitter nötig. Der Hund hat mich längs und quer besabbert."

"Hagrid, setz dich doch. Ich mache uns ein Glas Feuervogel." Hagrid nahm gerne an. Lupin mixte Rotwein mit Gewürzen und Rum und legte einen Teller mit Salzbrezeln dazu. "Erzähl, wie hast du ihn gefunden, Rubeus." Hagrid lachte dröhnend. "Ich war's net. Der Hund hatte ihn im Maul. Er fand ihn wohl niedlich."

Snape kam hinter den Büchern hervor, in seinem neuen Seidenpyjama und besetzte seinen Sessel. "Krieg ich auch Alkohol?" fragte er beiläufig. "Klar." antwortete Lupin. "Wie war's auf Mission?" Snape nahm einen großen Schluck Feuervogel aus Molly Weasley's Fingerhut. "Cool. Abenteuerlich. Anstrengend. Wie immer." antwortete er. "Der dunkle Lord trägt altmodische Sockenhalter und seine Waden sind blasser als meine. Noch Fragen?"

"Severus, also echt!" rügte Lupin. "Irgendwas muss doch dabei herausgekommen sein." Snape nickte. "Ja, das habe ich Albus schon alles berichtet. Goyle muss zum Nervenarzt. Wenn dir das was gibt. Ich nehme an, es freut den gesunden Gryffindor, wenn ein Slytherin kränkelt."

Lupin machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. "Kannst du nicht einfach die Geschichte erzählen, ohne zu sticheln" fragte er gereizt.

"Wie ein altes Ehepaar." stellte Hagrid fest und nahm noch einen ordentlichen Hieb aus seinem Glas. "NEIN!" schrieen die beiden im Chor. "Dann eben nich." grummelte Hagrid.

"Wie solln das nu weitergehen?" frage Hagrid nach einer Weile. "Ich mein' Sie könn' doch nicht ewig so klein bleiben. Dieser Schnösel, der jetzt Zaubertränke macht, ist ja unmöglich. Die Kinners beschwern sich alle." Snape zuckte mal wieder mit den Schultern. "Die Auroren überprüfen die Flasche, die Granger sucht in den Büchern. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass das Buch was Schwarzmagisches an sich hat. Mein Onkel Balduin Dubius Lassiter hatte auch solche Hauszauber und der machte quasi nichts ohne Schwarzmagie. Ich erinnere mich schwach, dass er eines Tages seine Katze nach Malta katapultiert hat. Ein Bekannter brachte sie mitsamt ihrem Halsband vier Wochen später aus dem Urlaub mit. Das Buch an sich ist ein harmloser Hausfrauenratgeber. Aber drinnen sind ein paar Seiten aus einer verbotenen Schrift. Solche Verfahrensweisen waren früher gang und gäbe, um verbotenes Wissen über die Zeit zu retten. Nur leider fällt dieser Zauber und sein Gegenspruch unter 'veschollenes Wissen'. Keine Ahnung, wie die Kinder in Besitz dieses Obskurums gekommen sind. Vielleicht ist das wieder so ein Ding wie mit dem Tagebuch von Tom."

Snape brauchte nicht weiter auszuführen, welcher Tom wohl gemeint sei. Lupin war höchst alarmiert. "Dann untersuchen wir das Buch doch mal von einer anderen Seite." meinte er, "vielleicht gibt es eine Auflösung des Rätsels irgendwo zwischen den Seiten." Hagrid brummte zustimmend und verabschiedete sich dann leicht schwankend von den beiden Professoren.

"Gut. Verschieben wir das auf morgen." erklärte Snape kategorisch. "Ich habe mir etwas Schlaf für heute verdient." Remus hatte dem nichts hinzuzufügen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Snape mit einem Ruck plötzlich auf. Draco! Dieser kleine Mistkerl! Lucius hatte erwähnt, dass sein Sohn und Erbe etwas plane, dass Potter an den dunklen Lord ausliefern solle. Das schien des Rätsels Lösung zu sein. Er beschloss, am nächsten Morgen alle Hebel in Bewegung zu setzen, um den kleinen Malfoy ordentlich auszuquetschen.


	6. 6 Kapitel

**6. Kapitel**

Im Morgengrauen wälzte sich Remus verschlafen aus seinem Bett. Ausgerechnet heute früh hatte er in der ersten Stunde Slytherin /Gryffindor! Zwar nur die zweite Klasse, aber auch die hatten ihre Fehden. Er überlegte, womit er die kleinen Monster heute wohl überraschen sollte. Er entschied sich für einen Ausflug in die Welt der magischen Kreaturen und wählte die Chimären als Thema. Severus lag noch in seinem Himmelbettchen und schlief friedlich. "Ich werde dich mal nicht wecken, unausgeschlafene Slytherins neigen zur Aggressivität." murmelte Remus und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Unter der Dusche machte er sich nochmals Gedanken über das Gespräch vom Vorabend. Severus hatte recht, das Buch war nicht ohne Grund in die Hände der Kinder gelangt. Wenn dem aber so war, dann musste der Übeltäter irgendwann seinen Erfolg überprüfen. Und besagter Übeltäter hatte sicherlich auch die fehlende Seite. Er kicherte nochmal über Snapes Erzählungen von seinen exzentrischen Onkel und wünschte sich gleichzeitig, noch mehr über diese seltsame Familie zu erfahren. "Leider ist meine eigene Familie nur durchschnittlich." seufzte er. Er hatte als Kind immer Sirius beneidet, wenn der von den Vendetta-ähnlichen Zuständen im noblen Haus derer von Black berichtete. Remus mochte vielleicht nicht so wirken, aber er hatte Spaß an dramatischen Auftritten. In Reinblüter-Haushalten schienen die Gang und Gäbe zu sein.

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf den schlafenden Severus schnappte er sich seine Unterlagen, die korrigierten Aufsätze über Kappas und einen Karton mit dem Modell einer Chimäre. Die Sachen deponierte er in seinem Klassenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Die große Halle war nur halb gefüllt, viele Schüler schliefen bis zur letzten Minute und schlangen dann hastig ein bisschen Toast hinunter. 'Diese Unarten sollte man auch mal korrigieren.' dachte Remus. Ihm fiel ein, dass das Haus Slytherin entgegen aller Vorurteile, stets als eine Einheit zum Essen kam. Snape duldete keine Trödeleien und auch kein schnelles Frühstück. Vom großen Lehrertisch aus sah der Einmarsch des Schlangenhauses immer aus wie das Abspulen eines kleinen grünen Uhrwerks. So war es auch heute. Die Klassensprecher führten ihre Truppen herein und achteten peinlich genau darauf, dass sich die Erstklässler an das eine und Siebtklässler an das andere Ende setzten. Auf ein unsichtbares Kommando hin begannen 4 Jungs den Tee einzuschenken. Remus musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn das irgendwie beeindruckte. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, was man den Kindern über den Verbleib ihres Hausvorstandes wohl gesagt hatte.

Albus beobachtete ihn von der Seite und sprach ihn schließlich an: "Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, worüber du gerade nachdenkst, Remus." meinte er und lächelte. "Oh, ich beobachtete gerade das Slytherin-Ballett da vorne. Sehr beeindruckend, findest du nicht auch?" Albus schaute hinüber und lachte. "Ja, das ist es. Es ist zwar altmodisch, aber herzerfrischend. Ich mag den Kindern keine solchen Vorschriften machen, aber offensichtlich nehmen sie Severus' Anweisungen ernst, selbst wenn er nicht da ist." "Was hast du ihnen gesagt?" fragte Remus neugierig. "Das er auf Reisen ist und bald zurückkommt." Remus grinste. "Wir müssen nachher mal reden, wenn du Zeit hast. Severus hatte ein paar Ideen gestern abend..."

Severus war inzwischen nicht untätig. Als erstes ließ er sich vom Hauself Itsy ein reichhaltiges Frühstück bringen. Während er aus Mollys Fingerhut einen starken Kaffee nippte diktierte er einer Schnellschreibfeder einen Brief an Kingsley. Er würde Aurorenunterstützung für seinen Plan brauchen. Potter, Weasley und Longbottom würde er selber verhören.

Nachdem sich die Eule mit dem Brief auf den Weg gemacht hatte, überlegte er seine nächsten Schritte. Longbottom würde wahrscheinlich vor Angst in die Hosen machen, wenn er zu ihm gerufen würde. Also wäre Remus Lupin die bessere Wahl als Inquisitor. Er wartete ungeduldig auf die Ankunft des VdgK-Lehrers vom Dienst.

Lupin hatte sich mit Hilfe eines hochmotivierten Ravenclaw Siebtklässlers namens Kyle Sanders eine Freistunde verschafft. Ravenclaw / Hufflepuff hockte jetzt über einem Aufsatz über die Verwendung von Einhornhaar für dunkle Machenschaften. Sanders, dessen Spitzname Snapey wohl alles sagte, würde nichts durchgehen lassen. Remus fing Neville auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern ab und brachte ihn in sein Büro. Snape hatte sich in der Zimmerlinde versteckt. Lupin ließ Neville erst mal allein, um Potter und Weasley aus dem Unterricht loszueisen.

Neville ließ sich nervös auf einem Stuhl nieder und schaute sich im Büro um. Als er sicher war, dass niemand da war begann er einen kleinen Monolog. "Was wird er bloß wieder von mir wollen, als ob ich nich' schon genug Pech hätte. Merlins Bart, wenn Oma das erfährt bin ich völlig verratzt. Niemals hätte ich nach Hogwarts gehen sollen, niemals! Aber nein, Neville, das bist du deinen Eltern schuldig. Neville, dein Pappa wäre sehr enttäuscht. Neville, deine Mama war so gut in Zaubertränke, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dir das so schwerfällt. Verdammte Kacke! Ich kann mir den Krempel nicht merken. Wenn man wenigsten mehr Zeit hätte. Und dann die Granger. Die neunmalschlaue Kuh! Immer wieder, Neville ich will dir doch nur helfen. Konzentriere dich doch mal. Ah und Oh! Die wird bestimmt der nächste schwarze Lord. So ein Diktator! Mann oh Mann. Ich will doch nur Gärtner werden. Für Tomaten oder Gurken. Scheißmagie. Sieht man ja wo die hinführt. Sieht man ja. Immer wieder. Wenn ich Potter wär', ich wäre bei den Muggeln geblieben. Ist doch auch ganz schön. Kein Impendimendia oder Knackwurst evanesco! Ah, wie mir das alles zum Hals raushängt. Und dieses Geplärre! Ein Gryffindor tut dies und das. Schönwetterhelden. Pah!"

Snape sass in der Zimmerlinde und wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Diese kleine Tirade klang so sehr nach dem Teenager Snape der er einmal gewesen war, dass es schon wieder grotesk war. Langsam glitt er vom Baum herunter und spazierte an den Schreibtischrand.

"Ihre Mutter war keine Leuchte in Zaubertränke." Mit diesem Satz machte sich Snape bei Neville bemerkbar. "Ich muss es wissen, denn sie sass neben mir." Der Junge zuckte zusammen und suchte den Schreibtisch ab. "Ach da sind sie!" sagte er nur, "sie haben natürlich wieder mal alles gehört und werden mir jetzt ein paar Trillionen Punkte abziehen." sagte er gleichgültig.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht im Dienst, Longbottom. Ich wollte nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass nicht alles unbedingt der Realität entspricht, was ihre Großmutter über ihre Eltern erzählt. Klar, sie waren tolle Auroren, aber sie waren keine Übermenschen. Ihre Großmutter verklärt ihr Andenken, damit sie mit ihrem Schmerz leichter fertig wird." Neville schniefte und schielte auf den Professor. "Und was ist mit mir?" fragte er dann leise, "Ich bin ein Nichts, das machen mir alle immer wieder klar." Snape ging am Rand des Schreibtischs auf und ab. "Kann man so nicht sagen. Sie können zwar keinen Zaubertrank in der vorgeschriebenen Zeit und auch mit der Transfiguration klappt's nicht so recht aber es gibt noch eine Menge anderer schöner Berufe in der Zauberwelt. Von der Muggelwelt ganz zu schweigen. Ich kannte mal einen Zauberer der hatte 11 ZAG's, hat aber dann in der Muggelwelt einen Laden für Modelleisenbahnen aufgemacht. Hey, der ist jetzt total reich! Nicht so reich wie Malfoy, aber immerhin..."

"Danke" sagte Neville, "ich glaube, ich habe verstanden. Weshalb bin ich hier?"

Snape seufzte. "Das Buch. Woher hatten das die Jungs?" Neville überlegte. "Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir kamen vom Quidditch gegen Hufflepuff und da lag es da. Es gehörte keinem und da fing Hermine an, drin zu lesen. Ich hörte nur, wie sie ganz aufgeregt sagte, das sei toll und die Sprüche würde sie gerne mal ausprobieren. Ich habe dann nicht mehr drauf geachtet. Sie sind nicht so mitteilsam, wenn sie was erforschen."

Snape schnaubte zornig. "Gemeinschaftsraum. Klasse. Keiner hat gesehen wie es hinkam. Als ob sowas noch nie vorgekommen wäre! Gut. Longbottom, geh wieder in deine Klasse und kein Wort über unser Gespräch. Auch zum Trio nicht."

Snape ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel fallen und versank in dumpfes Brüten. Wenn der kleine Malfoy dieses Buch dem Trio untergejubelt hatte, dann gab es Hoffnung, dass die Auflösung des Spruches in seinen Händen war. Schlimmer wäre jedoch, wenn Malfoy sich Gedanken über den Verbleib seines Hausvorstandes machte und einfach eins und eins zusammenzählte.

Er wurde unterbrochen durch die Ankunft von Remus mit Ron und Harry, die natürlich auch noch Hermine mitbrachten. "Sir, sie wollen sicherlich mit uns über den Gegenspruch sprechen, ich habe mehrere Schriften vergleichend gelesen, sie sagen ..." find sie auch gleich an zu plappern. Snape gebot ihr mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung Einhalt. "Miss Granger, sie sind erstens nicht mit eingeladen und zweitens habe ich schon ein Lexikon. Vielen Dank. Warten sie bitte einen Moment draußen vor der Tür, ich möchte zuerst mit den beiden Herren hier sprechen." Hermine verschwand deutlich schmollend aus dem Büro. "Wie soll die bloß mal werden, wenn die erwachsen ist." murmelte Snape und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an Nevilles kleine Tirade von vorhin. Die beiden Jungs schauten ihn mitfühlend an. "Das fragen wir uns auch oft." gab Ron zu. "Kein Wunder, dass alle Männer schwul werden." meinte Harry und hielt sich gleich darauf ängstlich den Mund zu. Zu spät, er hatte schon einen Todesblick eingefangen. "Nun zum Geschäft Messieurs Potter/Weasley." sagte Snape übertrieben munter, "wo ist das Buch hergekommen?" Remus zog es an dieser Stelle vor, den Raum leise zu verlassen.

"Das Buch" antwortete Harry, noch immer mit feuerroten Ohren, "das Buch war schon da, als wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten haben. Wir kamen vom Quidditch-Training. Fast alle Gryffindors waren da, entweder zum mitspielen oder zum zugucken. Wüsste nicht, wer im Zimmer geblieben ist. Ich habe Dobby gefragt, es war jedenfalls kein Hauself, der das Buch gebracht hat."

"Kriegen wir raus, wer zu der Zeit im Turm war? Irgendwie?" fragte Snape weiter. Ron nickte. "Ich weiß, dass Seamus eine Strafarbeit bei Filch hatte und er ist früher als wir zurückgekommen. Vielleicht bringt es was, wenn wir ihn fragen. Wir sollten wirklich den Monitor-Zauber für den Gemeinschaftsraum anbringen." Snape hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nur nicht. Lassen sie die Finger von Sprüchen, die sie nicht kennen. Wenigstens bis sie Hogwarts verlassen." setzte er nach. Ron und Harry beeilten sich zu nicken.

"Schicken sie mir Miss Granger rein." meinte Snape abschließend und winkte sie ungeduldig hinaus.

Hermine trat ein und schmollte deutlich noch mehr als zuvor. Sie hatte vor der Tür ordentlich Zeit gehabt, sich richtig hineinzusteigern. "Ich muss mir das nicht gefallen lassen." sagte sie. "Es gibt Rechte. Nur weil ich muggelgeboren bin..." Snape studierte ungerührt seine Fingernägel. "Ist ihnen schon mal aufgefallen, dass durchaus nicht alle Magierkinder Hogwarts besuchen?" fragte er lauernd. "Oder ist es ihnen irgendwie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es nicht selbstverständlich ist, dass sie hier ihre Ausbildung in Magie erhalten? Das es sein könnte, dass da draußen" er machte eine vage Bewegung zum Fenster hin, "Kinder aufwachsen, die mindestens genauso begabt und clever sind wie sie aber dennoch keinen Zugang zu dieser Schule haben. Weil sie vielleicht einfach das Geld nicht aufbringen? Das sie als Muggelkind durch das Muggeledikt von 1840 nur ein Hundertstel der eigentlichen Kosten ihrer Ausbildung selbst tragen? Das dies eventuell einige Magier sauer aufstoßen könnte? Haben sie sich je gefragt, warum sie hier sind, Miss Granger?"

Hermine stand mit leicht geöffnetem Mund da und wusste nicht zu antworten. Das Muggeledikt war ihr völlig unbekannt. "Ist das tatsächlich so?" fragte sie. "Das würde ja bedeuten Muggel werden bevorzugt." Snape seufzte. "Nicht mehr so wie noch vor 100 Jahren. Es gab ein paar Glättungen in dem Gesetz. Was lernen sie eigentlich in Geschichte? Sagen sie nichts, ich weiß, die Koboldaufstände." Er machte ein unzufriedenes Geräusch. "Das Muggeledikt wurde erlassen, weil ein Großmagier des Ältestenrates es für eine gute Idee hielt. War es auch. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt. Es war eine Art Vertrag zwischen Muggeln und Magiern, um Ruhe herzustellen. Es gelang auch, nur wusste damals noch keiner, dass es so viele magisch begabte Kinder gibt. Irgendwann begannen die Zauberer von einer Invasion zu sprechen. Das machte sich Grindelwald zunutze. Den Rest kennen sie wahrscheinlich." Hermine nickte. "Wo werden die anderen ausgebildet?" fragte sie noch. "Wanderstudenten." erklärte Snape lakonisch. "Sie ziehen von Hexenmeister zu Hexenmeister und lernen, was sie kriegen können. So wie in der 'guten' alten Zeit." schloss er ironisch. "Nun erzählten sie mal, was sie herausgefunden haben."

"Also" begann Hermine.

Es war, wie gedacht. Hermine hatte herausgefunden, dass der Spruch tatsächlich existierte und dass diese Schutzsprüche um 1700 verboten wurden. Schriftliche Aufzeichnungen darüber waren sehr rar, es hieß, dass in einer aztekischen Pyramide eines dieser Pergamente versteckt wurde. Welche Pyramide und wann, wurde nicht näher ausgeführt.

"Nun." schloss Snape, "es steht eben nicht alles in Büchern." Hermine fühlte sich provoziert. "Es gibt nichts, was man nicht aus Büchern lernen kann." beharrte sie. "Ach." meinte Snape lakonisch, "was ist mit mündlicher Überlieferung? Ich sag ihnen was, Mädchen, so wie sie im Moment an ihre Bildung rangehen, werden ihnen viele Quellen der Zauberwelt verschlossen bleiben. Denken sie mal drüber nach!". Hermine schmollte. "Das ist nur, weil ich muggelgeboren bin." Snape verdrehte die Augen. "Tom Riddle ist auch ein Halbblut. Trotzdem hat er es geschafft, dass ihm ein paar ziemlich große Hexenmeister ihr Wissen freiwillig gegeben haben. Er war nämlich nicht immer der blutleere Sadist wie jetzt. Wie viele ihrer Klassenkameraden kennen sie eigentlich außer Harry und Ron?" fragte er interessiert. Hermine schwieg und schaute auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Dann zählte sie auf."Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lee Jordan, Lavender, Padma und Parvati, Colin, Dennis..." dann schwieg sie plötzlich. "Sagt ihnen das Stichwort emotionale Intelligenz etwas?" fragte Snape beiläufig gelangweilt. "So etwas gibt es gar nicht." antwortete Hermine aggressiv. "Die Wissenschaft besagt..."

Charlene MacKay würde gut zu ihnen passen." sagte Snape ungerührt. "Kennen sie die?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Snape seufzte wieder. "Sie ist in Ravenclaw. Sechste Klasse. Ein echter Bücherwurm und verdammt kreativ. Malt fantastische Bilder. Nicht immer schmeichelhaft, aber gut."

Hermine wurde aus dem Professor nicht so recht schlau, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich aus diesem verdammten Büro zu kommen. Snape seufzte derweil wieder und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung zur Tür. "Nun gehen sie schon." sagte er, "sie können diese Schülerentwicklungsgespräche auch mit ihrer eigenen Hauslehrerin fortsetzen. Ich habe selber genug Problemfälle. Danke für ihre Mitarbeit, übrigens." Hermine wurde feuerrot und machte im Hinausgehen sogar einen Knicks! Snape verdrehte wieder die Augen.

Remus kam zurück ins Zimmer und trug ein schadenfrohes Lächeln zur Schau. "Mademoiselle war nicht entzückt." stellte er fest und machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür. Snape hatte den Anstand betroffen zu gucken. "So schön wie es ist, eine derartige Spitzenstudentin im Haus zu haben." sagte er nachdenklich, "Minerva sollte sich mal ein bisschen um die - äh - Herzensbildung kümmern." Remus machte große Augen. "Was meinst du mit Herzensbildung. Im Jargon von Muggelheiratsanzeigen bedeutet das strohdumm, aber geil." Snape grunzte unwirsch. "Nein, ich meinte im Sinne von 'die Welt außerhalb des Trios bemerken'" gab er spitz zurück. "Das Mädchen wird sonst tatsächlich mal der nächste dunkle Lord - Lady. Sie hat den Ehrgeiz, magischer als alle Magier zu werden. Ein arroganter Reinblüter mit Muggeleltern, das ist nicht gesund, glaub mir das. Sie versteht die kleinsten Zusammenhänge in der Zauberwelt nicht und ich werde jedesmal ausgelacht, wenn ich Traditionslehre für Muggelgeborene verlange. Aber Muggelkunde für Slytherins! Ha! Als ob uns die Veletision interessieren würde. Nackte Frauen, die Werbung für Eiskrem machen. Lachhaft!"

Remus kicherte. "Dabei sind die Werbespots bei deinen Jungs wahnsinnig beliebt. Ich weiß nicht, was du hast." Severus grunzte wieder. "Immerhin haben wir jetzt ein paar kleine Wahrheiten erfahren. Nicht, dass sie uns kurzfristig was nützen würden. Longbottom fürchtete sich vor der Granger fast genauso wie vor mir. Potter und Weasley sind zerknirscht, haben aber keinen Plan. Und Granger selbst, nun ja."

Remus nickte mitfühlend. "Aber ich denke, du wirst bald bessere Laune haben, Severus. Der Auror deines Vertrauens sitzt oben bei Dumbledore, Molly und Arthur sind auch da mit ihrer Kopie des Haushaltsratgebers." Severus wurde sofort viel munterer. "Worauf warten wir dann? Bring mich nach oben, oh du Transportmittel des Wahnsinns!". Remus kicherte wieder albern und tat, wie ihm geheißen.


	7. 7 Kapitel

**7. Kapitel**

In Dumbledores Büro sassen neben Molly und Arthur, die Auroren Shacklebolt und Tonks. Remus kam mit seinem üblichen Sonnenschein-Gesicht herein und setzte Severus vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab.

"Hallo allerseits." sagte dieser und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Dumbledores Pergamentrollen zu Kingsley. Der Auror hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn sich auf die Schulter, damit er die Sache besser überblicken konnte. Severus hielt sich mit einer Hand an Kingsleys Ohrring fest, wie ein Muggel in der Straßenbahn an der Handschlaufe. Albus eröffnete die kleine Konferenz mit erfreulichen Neuigkeiten. "Molly hat dasselbe Ratgeberbuch. Und es scheinen auch dort verbotene Seiten drin zu sein. Wir wollen deshalb gemeinsam suchen, ob wir etwas davon verwenden können."

Severus kletterte neugierig von Kingsley's auf Mollys Schulter und verlor bedauerlicherweise das Gleichgewicht. Wie auf einem Skihang rutschte er an Molly herunter und verschwand - in ihrem Ausschnitt. "Wäh! " schrie Molly. "HILFEE" schrie es in Mollýs Ausschnitt. Remus legte seinen Kopf auf den Schreibtisch, man sah wie seine ganzer Körper sich vor Lachen schüttelte. Arthur griff mit einem höflichen "Darf ich?" beherzt zu und brachte Severus mit hochrotem Kopf wieder zutage. Albus Dumbledore war nicht zum ersten Mal froh über seinen langen Bart, der sein Lächeln ziemlich gut verstecken konnte. Remus hatte inzwischen vom Lachen zum Schluckauf gewechselt. "Molly - ich - äh - ich, das war keine Absicht. Ich - ich bin zerknirscht." stammelte Severus. Arthur lachte sein tiefes Donnerlachen. "Macht doch nix, Snape. Ist ja nichts passiert. Klein wie du bist, kannst du meiner Frau eh nichts tun." 'Würde ich auch so nicht, du Suppentroll.' dachte Snape grummelnd. Tonks liefen die Lachtränen über das ganze Gesicht, ihr Lachen klang wie das Schnarchen eines Trolls.

Kingsley wischte sich die Lachtränen ab und erklärte noch mal zur Sicherheit: "Keine Angst Molly, er will dich nicht belästigen, er ist nur scharf auf deine Neil-Diamond-Sammlung." bevor er wieder vor Lachen nicht sprechen konnte. Molly war entrüstet: "Wenn ihr meine wäret!" brachte sie hervor. "Dann sähen Fred und George ziemlich blass aus." ergänzte Shacklebolt noch immer lachend.

Kingsley nahm seinen Freund wieder in seine Obhut und gemeinsam begannen sie den Text zu studieren. "Scheint mir schon, als ob es etwas damit zu tun hat. Hier steht 'malmendi malbeni' und dann bricht auch dieser Text leider ab."

Albus räusperte sich. "Ich habe die Posteingänge der letzten zwei Wochen kontrolliert. Der junge Herr Malfoy hat in der Tat ein kleines Päckchen erhalten. Aber nicht von Lucius oder Narcissa, sondern von einem gewissen Onkel 'Roddy'. Weiß jemand was damit anzufangen?"

Snape schaute grimmig drein. "Klar. Onkel Roddy. Das ist Rodolphos Lestrange, der Ehemann der wahnsinnigen Bellatrix. Ein besonderer Liebling des Lords."

"Gut." sagte Kingsley und stand auf, "Dann werde ich jetzt mal eine Show abziehen und den bösen Onkel spielen. Wo sind diese Slytherins jetzt gerade zugange?" "Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout" erklärte Severus, "tu ihnen nicht zu weh?" Kingsley ließ ein dämonisches Lachen ertönen. "Wieso sollte ich?" fragte er zurück. "Weil ich das machen will." antwortete Snape und grinste dämonisch zurück. "Nimm dir ein paar von denen einzeln vor. Malfoy zuletzt, wenn er sich bereits in Sicherheit wiegt, dass er nicht dran kommt. Dann sieht es aus, als ob es um was anderes geht." Kingsley ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken, was Molly erschauern ließ und verlies mit Tonks das Zimmer.

Im Gewächshaus Nummer fünf herrschte ein reges Treiben. Die Schüler halfen sich gegenseitig beim Verziehen von Schmetterlingsingwer und einige pflanzten die neueste Errungenschaft von Professor Sprout, dem Derris elliptica, einer recht hübschen Rankpflanze. Mit einem donnernden "Hallo allerseits" enterten Kingsley und Tonks den Raum. Die Schüler schauten erschrocken erst die Auroren, dann sich gegenseitig an. Keiner sagte ein Wort. 'Haben wohl alle irgendwie Dreck am Stecken' dachte Kingsley grimmig. "Professor, wir müssen ihnen einige Schüler entführen. Wir haben eine Befragung von äußerster Wichtigkeit vorzunehmen. Es wird nicht allzu lange dauern." Madame Sprout nickte vorsichtig. "Gut." kommandierte Tonks, "dann wollen wir mal. Als erstes kommen mit: Zabini, Crabbe, Bulstrode. Dann werden wir entscheiden, ob wir noch mehr befragen müssen. Wahrscheinlich ist aber dann schon Schluss." Millicent, Blaise und Vincent gingen folgsam hinter Shacklebolt her.

Er warf einen Blick zurück und erkannte zu seinem großen Vergnügen, dass Malfoy und Goyle aufgeregt miteinander diskutierten.

Er beschwor zwei Stühle und einen Tisch und winkte als ersten Crabbe zu sich heran. "Mr. Crabbe, setzen sie sich doch." begann er mit freundlicher Miene. "Sie wissen, warum sie hier sind?" fragte er. Vincent schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Nun, dann will ich ihnen mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Sagt ihnen der Ratgeber für den sicheren Haushalt etwas?" Crabbe schaute ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. "Nein." antwortete er, "dass heißt meine Mama hat so einen, glaube ich. Aber seit wir einen Hauself haben..." er verstummte. "Seit wann habt ihr zu Hause einen Hauself?" fragte Kingsley. "Seit drei Jahren. Früher mussten wir alles selber machen. War gemütlicher." brummte Vincent. "Wie gemütlicher?" hakte Kingsley erstaunt nach. "Das Familienleben. Jetzt kommt immer dieser Elf und will alles anders machen. Ich mag kochen und backen. Es entspannt." erklärte Crabbe. Kingsley nickte. "Sie können da drüben warten, bis die anderen fertig sind. Danke Mr. Crabbe."

Er winkte Millicent heran. "Sie haben Professor Snape verhaftet, nicht wahr?" begann das Mädchen kaum, dass sie sich gesetzt hatte. "Nur weil er sich um uns kümmert und euch nicht passt. Stimmts? Ihr seid genauso bigott wie der dunkle Lord. Pfui Deibel!" Nach dieser kleinen Rede lehnte sie sich im Stuhl zurück und verschränkte trotzig die Arme. Millicent Bulstrode war ein bullig gebautes Mädchen mit sehr lockigem Haar, das sie versuchte in kleinen Zöpfen zu bändigen. Wenn sie so vor sich hinschmollte glich sie einem roten runden Muggelsüßkram, dachte Kingsley belustigt, 'hießen die M&M's? Er sagte ihr das aber nicht.

Er antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: "Wir haben Professor Snape nicht. Aber wir suchen ihn selbst, das ist wahr. Haben sie etwas Außergewöhnliches bemerkt, irgendwelche Heimlichkeiten von Malfoy und Co? Es wäre mir sehr wichtig, dass sie mir alles sagen. Ich mag Professor Snape übrigens, sehr sogar." Millicent dachte scharf nach, eine steile Falte erschien zwischen ihren Augenbrauen. "Draco hat von seinem Onkel ein Buch gekriegt." sagte sie schließlich. "Er sagte sowas wie 'Jetzt zeige ich's dem Narbengesicht ein für alle mal. Aber das hat ja nichts mit Professor Snape zu tun. Draco war dann auch sehr geheimnisvoll und hat nicht mehr öffentlich darüber geredet. Vielleicht weiß Gregory was." Kingsley fühlte sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt. "Danke Miss Bulstrode. Stellen sie sich zu Mr. Crabbe und unterhalten sie sich doch ein wenig mit ihm über - Backrezepte. Ich glaube, er mag backen." Millicent schaute ihn zweifelnd an, ging aber wie verlangt hinüber.

Tonks brachte Blaise Zabini heran. "Mr. Zabini. Ich bin froh, sie endlich einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen. Professor Snape spricht in höchsten Tönen von ihrem Gitarrenspiel." Zabini hob erstaunt den Kopf. "Echt? Ich dachte, der merkt das gar nicht." Kingsley lächelte gewinnend. "Er ist ein großer Musikliebhaber, auch wenn er es gut verbergen kann. Er hat den Hauselfen den Gebrauch von Steeldrums beigebracht." "Wow!" sagte Zabini, "ich werde mal ein Rockstar in der Muggelwelt, wenn ich hier erst fertig bin. Das bringt mehr Spaß als diese Zauberei. Das ist doch alles Kram für die Kleinkunstbühne." Kingsley war schon zum dritten Mal erstaunt. "Meine Frage ist allerding; haben sie in letzter Zeit irgendwo im Hause Slytherin ein Haushalts-Zauberbuch von Malus Perhorridus liegen sehen?" Zabini zog die Stirne kraus. "Ja." sagte er dann schlicht. "Bei Draco Malfoy auf dem Nachttisch. Er suchte einen Spruch zum Hosenbügeln. Sagte er jedenfalls. Aber Malfoy bügelt keine Hosen. Er lässt bügeln. Das sage ich."

Zabini war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und er hatte Stil. Kingsley fing an, den Jungen zu mögen. "Gut" sagte er und rieb sich die Hände. "Das war's dann. Ich bringe sie drei jetzt zurück zu ihrer Klasse." Er führte die drei Studenten wieder in das Gewächshaus, wo sich alle Augen sofort auf ihn richteten. "Okay." sagte Kingsley leutselig, "Dann wären wir jetzt fertig. Tonks? Kommen sie, wir haben noch mehr zu tun." Ein beinahe hörbares Aufatmen ging durch die Schülerschar. "Ähem, Chef?" piepste Tonks. "Ja Sergeant?" polterte Kingsley zurück, dem das Schauspiel immer mehr Spaß machte. "Ich glaube wir sollten doch noch eine Stichprobe machen, Chef!" piepste Tonks zurück. "Gut." meinte Shacklebolt gelangweilt. Er sah sich prüfend um, und verweilte mit seinem Blick erst bei Goyle, dann bei Pansy Parkinson, um dann schließlich Draco Malfoy ins Visier zu nehmen.

"Du." sagte er, "Blondie komm mit!". Malfoy's Gesichtsausdruck wechselte vom Erstaunen zu rasendem Zorn in kürzester Zeit. "Sie wissen nicht, mit wem sie sprechen!" fauchte er. "Das ist auch nicht nötig" erklärte Kingsley, "vor dem Gesetz sind alle gleich. Mitkommen jetzt!". Ein unterdrücktes Kichern war irgendwo im Gewächshaus zu hören. Kingsley schob Malfoy hinaus.


	8. 8 Kapitel

_Ich fass das nicht. Bei sieben sollte Schluss sein!_

**8. Kapitel**

"So." brummte Kingsley und schob den verstörten Malfoy in Professor Snapes Büro. Der Junge fragte sich besorgt, wieso sich die Tür von dem Auror so einfach öffnen ließ. Shacklebolt wies auf den 'Verhörstuhl' des Professors, ein unbequemes Artefakt, das wohl schon Salazar benutzt hatte.

"Erzählen sie mir einfach alles, dann wird ihnen weniger geschehen. Sollten sie es vorziehen zu schweigen, dann wird eine Exmatrikulation nicht zu umgehen sein. Überlegen sie es sich genau. Die Beweise liegen alle auf unserer Seite." Malfoy schaute dem Auror arrogant in die Augen. "Heißt es nicht 'Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen'? Ich wüsste außerdem nicht, was ich zu gestehen hätte. Ist das alles, was die tollen Auroren können, Schulkinder verhaften und bedrohen? Kein Wunder..." Kingsley schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Wir können auch die Daumenschrauben anwenden." erklärte er. "Das ist mal was anderes als Magie. Fragen sie Filch." Draco zuckte zusammen. "Das ist gegen die Menschenrechte." murmelte er "Amnesty wird ihnen die Hammelwaden langziehen." Kingsley war beeindruckt. Der kleine Lord schien in Muggelkunde ungewöhnlich gut aufzupassen. Er änderte seine Taktik. "Schauen sie mal, Draco, sie wissen genau, dass der Direktor seine Gryffindors über alles liebt. Ist es das wirklich wert, ihre akademische Karriere zu opfern, nur um Potter ein wenig zu triezen? Das ist doch affig und stillos?" Draco verzog das Gesicht. Er begann zu ahnen, dass sein kleines Komplott schon längst aufgeflogen war und er nur noch eine Chance hatte, um einem Rauswurf oder sogar Askaban zu entkommen. Er musste verschweigen, dass Anhänger des dunklen Lords verwickelt waren. Er entschied sich für die Flucht nach vorn.

"Wissen sie, Sir, es ist nicht ganz einfach als Reinblüter und Slytherin hier in dieser - Anstalt." erläuterte er dem Auror und stellte sich dabei ruhig und gefasst. "Immer wieder wird man gedemütigt und hintenan gestellt. Wenn wir nicht den Professor " hier wies er vage auf den verwaisten Stuhl von Snape, "hätten, dann wären wir hier der letzte Dreck. Der Direktor würde nicht den kleinen Finger für uns krümmen, selbst wenn er uns damit vor dem dunklen Lord bewahren könnte. Ergo - müssen wir die Vorurteile leben und möglicherweise Todesser werden, auch wenn wir nicht davon begeistert sind. Oder möchten sie einen Job, wo ihnen ein selbstgerechter Gryffindor vorsteht? Ich sicher nicht. Wenigstens hat meine Familie Geld, ich muss nicht arbeiten, wenn ich nicht will. Aber was wird mit Goyle? Er weiß, er muss zum dunklen Lord aber er möchte lieber zur Wrestling Liga. Das ist zwar total bescheuert..." hier hielt Malfoy inne, wohl erstaunt, dass er so einfach einem Fremden solche Dinge erzählte. "Das mit Potter hat ja nun nicht so recht geklappt." unterbrach Kingsley den Gedankengang. "Das wundert mich auch." stieß Draco abrupt hervor und schlug sich gleich darauf auf den Mund. "Danke das genügt." erklärte Shacklebolt. "Den Gegenspruch bitte." er hielt die Hand auf. Draco fluchte leise und griff in seine Hosentasche. "Hier. Was passiert nun mit mir?" Kingsley schaute den Spruch an. "malmendi malbeni malgranda vireto" stand da, das korrespondierte mit den Fragmenten, die sie früher gefunden hatten. "Das entscheidet euer Hauslehrer." erwiderte er. "Ich werde vielleicht ein gutes Wort für sie einlegen, er ist ehrlich gesagt - sehr zornig." Draco nickte traurig. "Ich würde gerne Goyles Manager." murmelte er verlegen. "Aber das erlaubt Vater nicht." Kingsley klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat." meinte er unbeholfen. "Geh jetzt zu deinen Leuten." Draco schlurfte aus dem Zimmer.

Kingsley machte sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro. "Hier!" rief er schon in der Tür. "Ich habe es !" Remus und Molly schrieen überrascht auf. "Los komm her!" rief Snape ungeduldig. "Ich will keine Sekunde mehr warten!" Kingsley trabte ins Zimmer. "Ich denke Albus soll das machen." meinte er, "schließlich ist er der größte Zauberer im Raum." Albus ließ den Tisch und die Stühle aus dem Weg schweben und zeichnete einen magischen Kreis auf den Boden. Kingsley setzte Snape in die Mitte und Albus begann mit dunkler Stimme zu rezitieren: " MALMENDI MALBENI MALGRANDA VIRETO!". Alle starrten wie gebannt auf Snape, der langsam aber stetig zu wachsen begann. "Hoffentlich hört er an der entsprechenden Stelle wieder auf." sorgte sich Molly. "Nicht, dass wir dann einen Riesenprofessor haben." Arthur tätschelte ihr beruhigend den Arm.

Nach wenigen Minuten jedoch stand der normalgroße Snape im Kreis, zwar noch immer im befremdlichen Outfit von GI-Ken, aber doch wieder mit seinem üblichen Gesichtsausdruck. "Willkommen bei den Großen, mein Lieber." sagte Kingsley und umarmte ihn. "Danke." erwiderte Snape trocken. "War es, wie wir dachten?" Kingsley nickte. "Aber ich habe eine Menge interessanter Sachen über deine Kinder erfahren. Wir sollten uns ausführlich unterhalten."

Albus entließ seine Gäste, um sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden und Snape und Kingsley machten sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Glücklicherweise war gerade Unterricht, so das niemand den seltsamen Aufzug des Professors bemerkte.

"Was meinst du, was ich mit Malfoy machen soll. Es war doch sicher nur die halbe Wahrheit, dass dies ein Dummer-Jungen-Streich war?" fragte Severus zweifelnd. "Es ging gegen Potter, der sollte in der Flasche an den dunklen Lord geliefert werden." "Hm." antwortete Kingsley, "Wichtiger ist doch, dass die üblichen Verdächtigen überhaupt nicht an einer Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern interessiert sind. Das ist doch mehr, als man erwarten konnte. Ich an deiner Stelle würde Gnade walten lassen. Schließlich wissen sie ja nicht, dass du das Opfer warst. Hat dir Albus den Unterricht in "Magisches Erbe/ Gemeinschaftskunde" bewilligt? " Severus schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Keine Zeit und kein Geld hat er gesagt. Ich habe vorgeschlagen die Muggelkundestunden aufzuteilen, aber er wollte da natürlich nicht ran. Er hat mal wieder Schiss, dass 'Magisches Erbe' in dunklen Künsten endet."

"Schade!" meinte Kingsley, "das wäre doch mal eine Chance, die Häuser einander ein bisschen näher zu bringen, nicht?" "Hm ja, aber was soll's. Ich habe das nicht zu entscheiden." Kingsley lief im Büro auf und ab. "Und wenn du einen Club aufmachst, wie Lockhart beim Duellieren?"

Severus wog die Idee ab. "Das wäre auch eine gute Strafe für Malfoy." erklärte er plötzlich und sein Gesicht leuchtete auf. "Er ist wie geschaffen für meinen reizenden Assistenten!". Er änderte mit einem kurzen Spruch seine Kleidung und rief in einen kleinen runden Spiegel neben der Tür: "Malfoy, Parkinson, Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle! Sofort in mein Büro!". "So." sagte er zufrieden, "jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie wir uns den Club Magique so vorstellen."

Hermine schmollte noch immer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alle sie komisch ansahen. Harry und Ron versuchten vergeblich, sie wieder aufzumuntern. "Geht weg." knurrte sie, "ich bin unsozial und unverträglich. Also haltet euch auch dran." Sie vergrub sich nur noch mehr in der Bibliothek.

Harry hingegen fühlte sich etwas besser. Er hatte von Remus erfahren, dass das Problem gelöst war. Ihm war zwar unwohl vor der ersten Begegnung mit dem Zaubertrankmeister, aber er war auch zuversichtlich. Während er recht fröhlich die große Halle durchquerte, bemerkte er eine Ravenclaw, die am schwarzen Brett ein lustiges Bild anbrachte. Das Bild zeigte einen Magier mit Hut und Bart, der gerade ein paar Mäuse unterrichtete. Darunter stand "Club zum Kennenlernen der alten Traditionen, Freitag 19.00 Uhr". "Hey!" sagte Harry "das klingt interessant. Hast du das gezeichnet?" Das Mädchen drehte sich zu ihm um. "Ja." sagte sie "Der Professor bat mich um ein Plakat. Du bist Harry Potter, nicht wahr?" Harry griff sich an seine Narbe. "Ja." gab er zu. "Kommst du auch?" fragte sie. "Um..." Harry war unsicher. "Ja." sagte er dann, "klar, kann ja nicht schaden." Und er lief, um auch Ron und Hermine zu überreden. "Traditionen?" fragte Ron, "nee, echt. Das muss ich nicht mehr haben. Mam und Paps drehen auch immer mal an diesem Rad. Geht ihr Muggelgeborenen ruhig mal hin. Äh, war nicht so gemeint..."

Glücklicherweise gab es auch Konstanten im Leben des Harry Potter. Am Freitagmorgen sprang die Tür zum Zaubertrankzimmer mit einem lauten Knall auf und Professor Snape stürmte herein. Er knallte einen Stapel Pergamente auf den Tisch und begann umgehend mit einer Tirade: "Ich war immer der Ansicht, dass ihr wenigstens etwas von dem behaltet, was ich euch erzähle, aber offensichtlich war ich im Irrtum! Die Aufsätze sind allesamt unter Zimmertemperatur, ihr werdet alle beim Varieté landen! Wie dem auch sei, es ist ja euer Leben..." und so weiter und so fort. Harry stöhnte leise. 'Hoffentlich ist der Traditionsclub heute abend etwas freundlicher, ich frage mich welcher Professor das wohl hält?'. dachte er.

Snape hingegen hielt eine kleine Glasflasche gegen das Licht und dachte: 'Wird Albus eigentlich sehr böse sein, wenn ich Potter verkorke und mir auf den Schreibtisch stelle?'

The END

Nicht ganz. Im Epilog haben die vier Hauselfen Itsy, Bitsy, Teeny und Weeny noch mal ihren wohlverdienten Gastauftritt.


	9. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Du solltest dich irgendwie speziell bei Remus bedanken." meinte Kingsley, als sie endlich wieder einmal allein im Kerker am Feuer sassen. Severus erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung "Wie?" fragte er aggressiv.

Kingsley lachte und reichte ihm sein Glas. "Nicht so. Ich dachte an ein reizendes kleines Essen im privaten Rahmen. Ich koche afrikanisch und lade Prince Adabi ein. Vielleicht lässt sich mit Remus was arrangieren? Du weißt doch, er braucht dringend Zuwendung."

Prince Adabi war ein seltsamer Freund von Kingsley, der eine große Schwäche für englische Zauberer hatte. Behauptete er jedenfalls jedesmal, wenn er versuchte Severus anzugrapschen. "Kannst du nicht für das Unterhaltungsprogramm sorgen?" fragte Kingsley, "Reggae wäre nicht schlecht. Vielleicht kannst du deine kleine Band nochmal überreden? Ich mache Mafe." Er schaute seinen Freund lauernd an.

Severus seufzte. In den sauren Apfel würde er wohl beißen müssen. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht afrikanisch kochen. "Ich könnte ihm eine neue Zimmerlinde schenken." ergänzte er zaghaft. "Und du könntest ein paar Barrel von dieser total leckeren Plörre brauen, du weißt schon..." ergänzte Kingsley die Idee.

In einem ausrangierten Lagerraum ganz am Ende des Kerkers hatten die vier Hauselfen Itsy, Bitsy, Teeny und Weeny vier verschieden große Zaubertrankkessel aufgestellt. "Auf drei!" kommandierte Itsy. "One a-two a-three" Bling bling bling erklang in schönster Steeldrum-Tradition eine Reggae-Melodie. Weeny begann nach dem Intro mit seinem quäksenden Gesang: "No woman no cry, Nohoho woman nohoho cry!"

"Hm." meinte Severus, "ich glaub' das fasst die ganze Sache recht gut zusammen. Itsy, Bitsy, Teeny und Weeny - ihr seid engagiert." Die kleinen Kerle waren außer Rand und Band. "Wir haben Rastaperücken gebastelt! Und Dobby strickt uns gelb-grün-rote Mützen. Professor Snape wird zufrieden sein!" quasselten sie aufgeregt durcheinander.

"Gut." antwortete Severus "Die Bezahlung ist auch klar. Vier Flaschen Hauselfs Delight und alle Reste vom afrikanischen Essen. Und! Diskretion!". Die Vier nickten heftig.

Severus Snape wieder einmal eine Sorge los. Bis auf weiteres jedenfalls.

_Nun ist wirklich Schluss_

Mafe ist tatsächlich ein Essen aus Mali, Rindfleisch in Erdnuss-Soße.

Und nun zurück zum Camp!


End file.
